dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Batman: Gotham Knight Season 2 Ep Summaries
SEASON 2 CITY OF HEROES Episode 1 ( Season 2 Premiere ) “ Way Down We Go “ Summary: Jason Todd died the night of The Siege. The Joker, or Jerome Valeska, beat him to death. Bruce Wayne had quit being Batman for a year, but has recently only gotten back into the game. Two-Face has assembled a group of supervillains, and he is ruling Gotham. Gordon was put in a coma by Two-Face, and Batman is left with no choice. He must kill Two-Face. Can Batman kill his former friend, and ally? Is this what Jason would’ve wanted? Episode 2 “ Agency “ Summary: The Pact, the group Two-Face leads is controlling Gotham. Thinking he has no choice left, Batman attempts to storm Two-Face’s base, but is heavily injured, nearly dying. Nightwing and Batgirl save him just in time, and they find out Bruce had forced Alfred to leave Gotham and go back to England. The Agency, a secret government of operatives led by Amanda Waller has arrived in Gotham to stop The Arkham Hood, a masked murderous vigilante that arrived not too long after Jason Todd’s death. But with Two-Face trying to run the city, The Arkham Hood killing corrupt officials, and Batman on the brink of death, Gotham is in the balance, and its on the losing side. Episode 3 “ Reunite The Family “ Summary: Dick and Barbara head to England to look for Alfred, and find him a drunken mess. They try convincing him to come back to Gotham to help Bruce, but Alfred tells them Bruce is more monster than before now, and he has succumbed to the darkness inside of him. Alfred tells them Bruce tried being Batman once before after Jason died, but he couldn’t stop killing criminals, so he quit once and for all. Alfred leaves them and says not to follow him, saying he’s also too far gone, telling them never to take another boy out onto the battlefield, fearing next time the effects on those around the boy will be worse. Dick and Barbara head back to Gotham, to find that it’s become worse. Bruce is dying quicker, and Two-Face can’t be stopped, so Dick calls some old friends. Episode 4 “ Unite The League “ Summary: Oliver Queen, Ray Palmer, and Roy Harper show up in Gotham to help Dick and Barbara take down Two-Face. They succeed, and Oliver tells Dick about a man with extraordinary powers in Metropolis, and that he will investigate him, seeing as that was a wish of Bruce’s. However, when being escorted to Blackgate, Two-Face is kidnapped, and killed by The Arkham Hood. The Agency’s head, Amanda Waller, issues a statement, saying The Arkham Hood is a menace, but someone to be feared, and Dick and Barbara have a talk, and while Bruce is healing, Dick will defend Gotham as Nightwing. Episode 5 “ Tim Drake “ Summary: Tim Drake, a young teenager, has figured out who Batman and Nightwing’s identities are. Along with The Arkham Hood, and he is targeted for that reason. Gordon has returned to his role as GCPD Commissioner, and Dick tries defending the city, finding it hard. Barbara has stopped being Batgirl, and helps Nightwing behind the computer as Oracle. Nightwing and The Arkham Hood have a showdown when Dick goes to save Tim, and saves Tim, but loses the fight, and The Arkham Hood breaks Dick’s leg. With Dick injured, he has no choice but to prove Tim’s suspicions right, and make Tim help him back to the Batcave. Episode 6 “ Return of The Gotham Knight “ Summary: With Dick injured, Bruce has no other choice but to become the real Batman again. The Pact hasn’t stopped it’s work, but is being led by a new leader. Harley Quinn. She is a former Arkham doctor, but her mind was broken by Jerome Valeska, and she was tortured physically by him. She’s assisted by John Doe, the crazed war vet. The Agency and Batman make a reluctant alliance to take down the Pact, and Gordon is forced to cut ties with Batman. Batman finds out why, seeing as The Agency had come to Gotham to try to take down Falcone when he ruled, but failed. Batman and The Agency’s relationship is put at its breaking point, when Harley leads an attack on Wayne Tech. Batman cuts ties with the Agency, and Waller plans on to kill every member of the Pact. Episode 7 “ Cold, Cold Heart “ Summary: Harley has sent a member of the Pact, Victor Fries, better known as Mr. Freeze to kill The Batman. Freeze attempts at his first try, but Gordon saves Batman. Dick and Barbara have returned to Blúdhaven, and Batman is left with Tim. Tim tries to make Bruce let him be Robin, but Bruce rejects him. When Freeze returns, Batman is almost frozen to death, but Tim uses his intelligence to outsmart Freeze. With Tim defeating Freeze, Batman agrees to let Tim become Robin, but on the condition when Bruce says he is fully ready for field duty, unlike Jason was. Tim agrees, and the dynamic duo will be reborn. Episode 8 ( Start of Two Episode Crossover with The Flash ) “ The Ballad of Bruce Wayne “ Summary: Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy philanthropist, and a vigilante. The Mirror House, a organization that auctions off supervillain’s old belongings. Batman must shut down this organization before the demons of his past overtake him. Gordon and the GCPD are forced to work with the Agency to try to take down The Arkham Hood. Barry Allen, now the scarlet speedster of Central City known as The Flash has come to Gotham once again to ask Bruce for help. The Mirror House apparently has some deals happening in Central City and they need to work together to take down this threat. Episode 9 “ Hugo Strange Strikes Back “ Summary;: Hugo Strange has broken out of Arkham Asylum, the place he once worked for, and the prison he was confined in. With funding from the organization he worked for, he also breaks out Ignatius Ogilvy, the former Emperor Penguin, and Jonathan Crane, The Scarecrow. Together, the three wreak havoc on Gotham, until The Agency and the GCPD arrive, and take them down. Issuing a public statement, The Agency and the GCPD call out The Arkham Hood, and threaten him. Taking the threats in mind, The Arkham Hood finds and kills Jack Napier, who some call the original Joker. Batman investigates The Arkham Hood, and makes a shocking discovery. The Arkham Hood knows who Batman is. Episode 10 ( Mid Season Finale ) “ Under The Arkham Hood “ Summary: Batman goes for his final showdown with The Arkham Hood, and The Arkham Hood heavily injuries Bruce. With Bruce’s life on the line, Barbara Gordon returns, and The Batgirl tells Bruce she will help him until Tim is done training. Bruce agrees, and Batgirl meets with Gordon. Gordon and Batgirl secretly go to find The Arkham Hood, where he temporarily paralyzes Gordon, and knocks out Batgirl, taking her as his prisoner, leaving Gordon to die. The Arkham Hood reveals his identity to her, and then leaves. The Arkham Hood and Batman have a showdown, revealing he was a revived Jason Todd all along. Bruce wonders how Jason could be alive, when he saw him get beaten to death. After Bruce defeats Jason, he sends him to a special cell in Arkham, where he will get the help he needs. After learning Jason was taken by a group called The League of Assassins, and he was revived by a mystical pit of waters called the Lazarus Pit, Bruce decides he will investigate when he has time. Episode 11 ( Mid Season Premiere ) “ Galavan Incorporated “ Summary: At the Tech Fest held in Gotham City, a mysterious new company appears. Galavan Incorporated. Ray Palmer, Oliver Queen, and Bruce Wayne investigate their CEO, Theo Galavan. He seems suspicious, but they have found nothing criminal worthy. Alfred returns, and he’s back to his cheery old self after finding out Jason is alive and getting the help he needs. With The Bat Family somewhat reunited, with a new member, all seems good. In secret however, Galavan has been funding The Pact, and they have a secret plan...to kill Bruce Wayne, and expose he was the Batman all along. Episode 12 “ The Superman of Metropolis “ Summary: Galavan Incorporated turns out to originate from Metropolis, so Bruce fakes a Wayne Expo to be held there. As the Expo is in full swing, Galavan pulls Bruce aside, and drugs him. With Bruce Wayne missing, a new hero appears to look for him...The Superman. Galavan frames Lex Luthor for the kidnapping, and Bruce is freed by Superman. However, Bruce sees Superman as threat, so The Batman challenges him to a medieval style duel. With Superman already disliking Batman, he accepts, and the greatest gladiator match of history ensues, with Batman winning. However, Batman says the world needs someone like Superman, and one day, he may need someone like Superman too, so they leave on alright terms. Episode 13 “ The Undertaking “ Summary: Galavan reveals his true goal...to become Mayor of Gotham? Corrupt Mayor Hamilton Hill doesn’t believe him, so he sends some corrupt police officers after Galavan, but they never return. Hill becomes worried, and as a few weeks go by, Galavan is gaining the support of the people, and when the elections come around, he wins, and Galavan in made Mayor. Batman meets with Galavan, and Galavan surprisingly beats Batman in a fight. Galavan rips Batman's mask off, and sees the face of a bloodied Bruce Wayne. Galavan reveals his plan to Bruce, saying he will use the Pact to overtake the city, and he will kill Bruce, but reveal he was the Batman. Knocking Bruce out, Bruce awakes the next morning in a dirty dungeon, with Galavan coming in, saying the fun hasn’t even begun yet. Episode 14 “ темный рыцарь “ Summary: The city has no idea where Bruce Wayne is and Batman is nowhere to be seen. Dick Grayson has returned to Gotham as Nightwing to help find out where Bruce is, but Galavan says he has it under control. Galavan for one whole week has been torturing Bruce every day, and on the final day, makes him admit that Bruce enjoyed killing the criminals when he first tried coming back as Batman. Galavan explains his father, corrupt drug cartel boss Christopher Galavan was killed by Batman in that time, and he has sworn revenge on Batman, and Bruce Wayne, Gotham along with him. Galavan lets him go, but not after carving the Galavan family crest into Bruce’s forearm. Episode 15 ” Robin Reborn “ Summary: The city is once again under Nightwing’s protection as Bruce heals from the torture he has gone through. Nightwing finds Galavan, and publicly outs him as the man that kidnapped and tortured Bruce Wayne, with a statement from Bruce. Nightwing tracks down Galavan, and they fight, but Galavan beats Nightwing to a bloody pulp. Barbara Gordon finds Nightwing in a bloody mess, and brings him back to the manor so Alfred can patch him up. Bruce is warned by Dick that Galavan is a threat like no other, and they may lose. Bruce doesn’t give up, and finally, after months of training, Tim becomes Robin, and Batman and Robin will take down Galavan once and for all. Episode 16 “ One Night Stand “ Summary: With the city on the hunt for Theo Galavan, Batman and Robin search as well. Galavan is a wanted man, but he kidnaps Alfred and Selina Kyle. Galavan also kidnaps Robin with some intelligent trickery. Bruce meets with Galavan, and Bruce is forced to make a choice. One of the three must die. Bruce begs Galavan to kill him, but Galavan shoots Alfred in the head in front of Bruce. In his sadness, Bruce has a one night stand with Selina, and the rest of the BatFamily are filled with sadness aswell. However, Bruce swears he will kill Galavan for this act, and he recruits an old friend for the job. He breaks Jason Todd out of Arkham, and he with the new identity of The Red Hood, Jason vows he will help Batman. Episode 17 “ Raising The Stakes “ Summary: The Red Hood, Nightwing, Robin, and Batman all search for Galavan, but come up with nothing. However, one night, The Red Hood finds Galavan and they duel, both leaving heavily injured. The Pact announce Gotham will fall, and Harley Quinn kills a city official to prove they aren’t messing around. With time running out, Batman calls upon help from Superman, the A.T.O.M, The Green Arrow, and The Flash, calling themselves The League. Galavan initiates The Undertaking, The secret plan he had where The Pact and hundreds of Galavan’s soldiers would take over Gotham. Batman makes The League, The Agency, and the GCPD evacuate Gotham for the all out war that will ensue, as Batman, Robin, Nightwing, The Red Hood, and Batgirl go to fight Galavan. Episode 18 “ Death-Day “ Summary: While The League fight The Pact in an all out super powered showdown, The Agency and The GCPD evacuate the City unsuccessfully due to Galavan’s soldiers killing all the police officers and Agency agents. It’s the ultimate fight for survival, as Galavan’s forces are proving hard to beat. As The League defeat the Pact, they assist the GCPD and the Agency in defeating Galavan’s men as they evacuate the city of its people. But in the midst of Gotham’s bloodiest war, a hero falls. Episode 19 “ Wayne v. Galavan: Dawn of Hope “ Summary: One by one, each member of the BatFamily is separated by having to complete their own task. Batman is left all alone, as he arrives to Galavan’s throne room. Bruce takes his helmet off, as The Dark Knight of Gotham prepares for the final battle. As they duel, Galavan reveals his father hired Joe Chill to kill Bruce’s parents. In a rage, Bruce beats Galavan to a bloody pulp, and Galavan smiles evilly at Bruce, saying he wouldn’t kill him, as it’s against his own rule. In a fit of rage, Bruce snaps Galavan’s neck, avenging the death of so many, including Alfred and Gordon. Episode 20 ( Season Finale ) “ Honor The Fallen “ Summary: James Gordon gave his life to protect Gotham City, and his legacy will always be remembered as a true hero. Bruce has fallen into the same sadness one year ago, the same as when he lost Jason. As the city honors Gordon, Dick Grayson transfers his police officer job from Blúdhaven to Gotham, to honor the fallen cop. As Bruce sits all alone in his manor, as Dick is now a police officer, Barbara quit being Batgirl and is a hacker for the FBI now, and Tim is living with his new step-mother and his father, Talia, the woman Bruce had an affair with almost 2 years ago returns, telling him she needs his help. When he goes with her back to the small island of Nanda Parbat, Bruce finds out he is the heir to the demon’s head, and he is to become Ra’s Al Ghul.